A New Begining
by VampLover1994
Summary: My Story 'Memories Forgotten' but in main male character, Alex Mason's point of view. Rated M for language and up-coming "events". Please read memories forgotten first, so you will be able to visualize and understand the characters better.


_**AN:**_** Ok so this is "Memories Forgotten"(my other story) in Alex Mason's point of view. I try my hardest to update whenever I can but I have Exams soon so I need to study and prepare and I'm taking honors classes so I am ALWAYS dragged down by homework. But you know reviews might just make me skip my Geometry homework one night to update!!!!! So please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW oh and did I mention REVIEW!!!! **

**Oh and I have a complicated situation and would like your guy's help on this. I will put my situation at the end of this chapter and you can put your answer in a review. And I want mixed gender help meaning I need the point of view of BOTH boys and girls. Please please please help!!! Ok so I am now going to end this ridiculously long Author's note! Haha.**

**One more thing.**

**DISCLAIMER: 'Numb' belongs to linkin park!! I do not own!!**

*.*Chapter 1*.*

And It Begins

"I've become so numb I can't feel you there. Become so tired so much more aware. I'm becoming this all I want to do. Is be more like me and be less like you….."

Linkin Park. The best thing I could wake up to every morning. They are real, down to Earth. They speak the truth. Hm. While sitting up slowly, still groggy from just having been woken up, I glanced at my alarm clock. Fuck. 7:40,I was going to be late. Again. Jumping out of bed, I grabed my lucky, red silk boxers from my dresser drawer. I shed the black cotton boxers I had worn the night before and rushed into the scalding water jetting through the shower head.

Composition of the Arts. One of my hardest classes. One of my favorite classes. But getting lectured was deffinitly on my shit list. Great. I kinew I shouldn't have punched that kid yesterday…

" Slacking is a personality, not a style, Mr. Mason. Fortunatly I have not inherited that characteristic, and I challenge thougts and ideas, some of which also happen to me mine. Creative thinking is the trick! Even though you sustain a 4.0 as your GPA, we do not allow the safety of our students to be dangered." Blah, blah, blah. Damn, this is boring. Can't wait to get home, maybe kick some ass on guitar hero."**MR. MASON!** Are you even listening!? This " 'tude " that you are presenting will not uphold in my school, not to mention in my class room. If there is even a whiff of some mischief brewing, being led by yourelf, you will be expelled from this esablishment. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Mr. Flynn. Crystal clear, sir."

"Good. You may now be dismissed." Well that was certainly pleasant. Haha, I can't believe he actually said 'tude. Hahaha.

All my life I have been a loner. I do what I want, and I endorse a punk-ish style. I have always kept to myself, and very rarely started trouble, usually I just finish it. Being a loner has its ups and downs. Upside: Most people don't bother you, expecially with a build like mine. But the downs are hard. You don't have any friends, and sometimes you want to be bothered. Girls don't like you, unless they are corner prostitutes in some holey, tight outfit or emo little "oh my gosh, I hate this world I hate my life" wanabes.

So with growing up feeling like this, showing my-self that this was how my future was going to be, it really surprised me when I bumped into Eleanna Sage and she did't slap me in the face and mutter something vial to me.

"Watch it Eleanna" I said, head bowed down, waiting for what I thought for sure was to come. And then,……Nothing…..nothing but the sounds of other students, prouncing off with their "BFF's" to their next class. "Hello…Eleanna…are you ok?" I asked face forward, making sure I haden't accedentally hurt her.

"Um…. uh…. oh…. I'm so sorry…that was really…rude of me. I really need to watch were I'm going." She said, a blush trailing along her already rosy cheeks. Wow, maybe I was wrong. Maybe, some people in this school aren't bitches.

"Yeah, you could say that" I chuckled. She actually looked cute blushing. Well she would have if she weren't so…cheerleader looking. At least she didn't dress like a preppy, "high-class", four-dollar skank like the rest of the squad. "So what's your next class?"

"Analytical Geometry." She said, a hint of a smile starting to make it's way to her face.

"Hmm. So you do have a brain." I whispered, unintentionally out loud.

"Umm, excuse me?" Ohhh, Shit.

"Calm down," I laughed. " I didn't mean that in a bad way. I meant that most cheerleaders don't know what two plus two is, I didn't expect you, the _head_ cheerleader, to be taking analytical geometry." I explained.

"Oh." She whispered, clearly embarrassed. "So, um, do you have a reason for asking?"

"Yeah, I do actually. I was just wondering if you maybe needed an escort?" I asked, hoping for a yes.

"Really?"

"Well yeah."

"Why?" Well. Then again maybe I was kind of right and wrong, maybe some people in this school just have manners.

" A simple 'no' would have done just fine." I said, trying to keep the disappointment from leaking in to my voice.

"Well, I never said no,"she said a smile once again appearing on her lips. "But won't your friends make fun of you for walking me to class?"

"They might, but I don't really care what anybody else thinks of me. It's my choice to walk you to class and if they don't like it, well, who cares?" I said, said not wanting to tell her that I don't have any friends.

"Well…ok…. sure lets go then."

"Yeah lets get going." I whispered, taking her by the hand.

**Ok so what do you think!?!?!**

**Remember REVIEW!!!! Haha thanks.**

**Wow this chapter took me forever, and I think it is the longest chapter I have written for you guys. And may I thank the copy &paste tools on my computer! **

**Haha ok so here is the situation I have.**

**So there is this kid at my school and he is so cute!!! He is just my type: emo/ punk.**

**But the thing is I don't know him. I have only talked to him once before in my life. Plus to sound even dorkier he is two of my classes. But he is my best friends friend and she says that he is the kind of guy where you can randomly walkup to him and say hi and he will be your friend. How amazing is that?**

**Ok so situation # 1: I am too scared to talk to him.**

**Now here is the next problem. I like this kid Colin who likes me too. I have known him for about a year now. But he moved to Michigan a few months ago. We talk all the time, and he just asked me out. I said maybe, but idk if I should. I mean, he said he was going to come see me over the summer but I don't know if that will be enough for me. **

**Situation #2: I have no idea what to say!!!**

**Ok so please help and please review and I will forever be grateful1!!!**


End file.
